Tease
by Celeste10
Summary: Alec and Max have an undercover 'gig' where Alec has to strip tease
1. Default Chapter

Max pushed Alec lightly into the change room. "Hey, it was good enough for you to try to get me to do a strip tease to get information." She laughed. "Just get into that old cowboy costume and get on that stage."  
  
"Jesus Max!" Alec groaned looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans with leather cowboy pants on top, his top was a denim shirt with little stars around the edges, and he wore a denim cowboy hat on his head.  
  
"What?" Max asked innocently when he stepped cautiously out of the dressing room.  
  
Alec glared at her. "I look like a fool!" he said.  
  
Max coughed to cover her laughter. "You, um.your ready.' She said grinning.  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow and grinned cockily. "You're enjoying this a bit too much Maxie. I don't suppose you'll be in the crowd watching my fine self?" he asked.  
  
Max frowned. "Well of course I will, I have to.oh, that reminds me, I need fifty bucks." Max held her hand out expectantly and Alec looked around the room.  
  
"Who, me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I need it to give to you, when I give it to you, I'll whisper something in your ear.you know, which chick I think is Allie, and then I'll leave an you can.finish up."  
  
Alec scratched his ear as he counted out the fifty bucks. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you just want this money so you can shove it down my pants."  
  
Max gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah right! In you're dreams! We just can't give anything away ok?"  
  
"Whatever.' Alec said, and headed for the dance floor. 


	2. 2 Cowboy

2.  
  
The room was already crowded with raunchy women cheering as Alec came onto the stage and Max had to deck a chick so that she could worm her way to the front, leaning her arms on the stage so Alec knew exactly where she was.  
  
When the song came on Max almost groaned aloud. 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' it was only on for a second though before that was changed though, to the pre pulse song 'Lick' by Joi, and Max knew by the grin on Alec's face that he was playing with her.  
  
'I Loose all control, When you grab a hold, And you do your trick, I love it when you lick.lick.  
  
You got lock and key, Every part of me, Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick.lick.'  
  
Alec teasingly took of his shirt, dancing to the beat and raising his eyebrows sexily to the crowd. He flicked his top to them and a red-head next to Max, elbowed her trying to get it.  
  
Max rolled her eyes as he then kicked a boot off into the crowd, and then the other, licking his lips enticingly.  
  
'I put my heels on for ya baby, The ones that wrap around my leg, Your every touch excites me, And dammit I ain't too proud to beg.'  
  
He was now only wearing his cowboy leather things over his jeans, and his cowboy hat. Max almost groaned when he purposely flexed his muscles for the audience.  
  
Women were already holding up money, and he danced closer so they could give it to him, one chick, probably only 20 years old and quite pretty for an ordinary, let her hand trail all the way down his chest, to his pants, and then she stuffed the money in.  
  
Max felt a pang of unwanted jealousy course through her as Alec winked at the girl and kissed her cheek, moving on to the next group of money holders.  
  
'Trust Alec to get all the money out of this he can!' Max thought to herself.  
  
As hard as it was, Max tore her gaze from Alec and looked around the crowd. Everyone was panting over him except for one girl who was sitting in the corner, looking around in boredom. Allie! Max thought in triumph.  
  
She turned back to Alec who was now throwing his pants into the crowd, and held up her money.  
  
'And even when you're not around me, The tinglin just won't go away. Don't make my body wait no longer, Because this pussycats ready to play, play, play, play'  
  
What happened next surprised even Max, who had known Alec since she'd been taken back to Manticore.  
  
He grabbed the arm she was using to hold up the money as the signal, and he pulled her up onto the stage with him.  
  
Her eyes rounded as he took his cowboy hat of and plopped it on her head, dancing around her. The crowd cheered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Alec?" Max demanded quietly as he twirled her in a full circle.  
  
"O.C said that you can dance. wanna see." He replied, grinding down to the ground with her and then flipping her back up.  
  
"In your dreams! Firstly not in front of you, and secondly not in front of a group of sex crazed female ordinaries!" she said, unconsciously dancing with him.  
  
"You sure Maxie? I think you might get a bit of money out of it, they're still holding up fifty and twenty dollars bills." He said persuasively, turning her around so the he hugged her, with her hands on her belly as she faced the crowd.  
  
"Smile Max." Alec said, kissing her neck as they danced as one. 


	3. 3 gettin even

Okay.sorry if this is short.hope you like, um, if you keep up the reviews I might try to bring the rnr in faster ;)  
"You go girl!" a chick in the crowd called out and Max could almost feel herself blush.  
  
Alec laughed softly in her ear, as if noticing her embarrassment, and whispered quietly. "Go Maxie!"  
  
Max grinned evily, and turned so that they were facing each other. "Alec?" she said, winding her arms around his waist and dancing.  
  
Alec's eyes widened as she slid her thumbs into his bowers.  
  
"Yeah Max?" he asked, clearing his throat.  
  
"Strippers are sposed to wear G-strings, not boxers!" she laughed, and then dacked him, quickly running off the stage.  
  
The crowd went wild, and Max disappeared. Alec just looked around in amazement before quickly pulling the boxers back up. "Hey, you still got my hat!" he yelled after her, and then ran back stage where she was lying down in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I wouldn't be so proud if I were you, half of those women have probably already seen me like that anyway." He joked, winking at her.  
  
Max felt stung for a second, even though she knew he was just going along with the joke. The thought of him with another woman was getting more and more annoying.  
  
Max sobered, standing up and leaning against the wall next to him. "That's not the funny part.they all have your clothes, I took the liberty of giving that nice jacket of yours and your t-shirt to O.C to take home with her.has half of Seattle seen you like that?" she said gesturing down to his bare feet, chest, and his silk boxers.  
  
"Shit!" he frowned.  
  
"Anyway.I know which one is Allie, took a discreet photo, now we can easily get it back to Logan, and we're done."  
  
They walked slowly to the door, and Alec looked around slowly.  
  
"Looks clear." Max said.  
  
"Sure?" Alec asked, even as he was walking out the door.  
  
His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a group of ordinaries hanging around in the car park. He turned and glared at Max  
  
"Hey, I said it looks clear." She defende, laughing.  
  
"Shut up! I swear Max, you're gonna pay!" He quickly made a run for Max's bike, and jumped on it, only to have to wait as Max slowly dawdled up, and hopped in front.  
  
"I'm not the one that threw my clothes into the crowd cowboy." She joked and then started the bike. 


	4. 4 Alone at Last

Okay, sorry, I have delayed the real rn till chapter 5.haveta wait my friends ; )  
  
4.  
  
one week later:  
  
Max closed her eyes hoping to fall a sleep, but images of Alec in that strip club, shedding his gear, kept entering her mind. She could practically feel his smooth golden skin as they danced together, and see his perfect heart-shaped butt.  
  
She had told herself to just run when she had dacked him, but against her will, she had turned and seen his rear.now she couldn't help but wonder how his butt, like everything else of his, seemed to have that same, even tan.all over.  
  
Max groaned and sat up in the bed, looking at the small clock that she kept on the wall. It was 3.00 am.  
  
"Damn!" she jumped up and grabbed her towel, headed for the shower, she really needed to cool off.  
  
An hour later, she was back where she had started, lying in her bed, trying to think of anything but Alec.she had even read everything that her and O.C had in the apartment. Woah, but that had been a big mistake.  
  
She had come across a smutty novel that Kendra must have left behind, and that had only worsened things.  
  
Max felt tingly all over.a frustrated fire spreading through her veins, and only then did she realise what was really wrong with her.she was in heat.  
  
"Fuck!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and grabbed her jacket and her bike, and started wheeling it out the door.  
  
It took her exactly 4.09 minutes to reach Logan's apartment. She silently slipped in, and headed for his room.  
  
"Logan." She said, not too quietly, pushing his bedroom door firmly open.  
  
"Max? Is that you?" Logan asked, pulling his glasses on.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
Max flicked her gaze over Logns bare chest, and even though her heat system was kicked in and she wanted him bad.he was no way near as appealing as Alec.  
  
"I uh.I need Alec." She said, and then ran back out of the room.  
  
Max thought about what had happened as she knocked lightly on Alec's door. She had gone to Logan, she wasn't really sure why, it had just been an impulse, and then she had rejected him over Alec.  
  
She had always heard about how cats chose the stronger, more virile male over the others.maybe that's what this was too, she excused.  
  
She had never rejected one male for another during heat though, and that's what bothered her.what if, unconsciously, she really did want Alec?  
  
All these thoughts flew out of her head however, when Alec opened the door, his hair ruffled from sleep, and his chest bare.  
  
Max grinned as she noticed that he was wearing the very same boxers as he had at the strip-club.  
  
Immediately, Max saw Alec's eyes darken, loosing all of the green as they became a fiery golden brown and her X5 heat pheromones hit him.  
  
So the myth was true.X5 males are just as bad as us when near a female in heat. Max thought quietly, quickly shoving past him and into the room. 


	5. 5 No more teasin

Okay, I know its short, but hey, its got a bit of rn in it doesn't it? I'll try 2 make the next one longer.hope ya'll enjoy..  
  
6.  
  
Max had only just gotten in the door when Alec had slammed it shut, turning to let his eyes roam over her.  
  
Max smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side, drinking him in. It was almost her undoing when he involuntarily flexed his muscles for her. No- one else is here. She thought in triumph, Don't have to share you with anyone!  
  
A second later, Alec moved with his transgenic speed and she was in his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Yes." She said in satisfaction as she brought her head down to claim his lips.  
  
The kiss was frenzied and passionate, with each transgenic greedily engulfing the other with their taste.  
  
They kept kissing as Alec slowly started toward the bedroom but ended up tumbling with Max on to the couch.  
  
Alec pulled back so that he rested on his elbows, staring at her with glazed eyes. "Sweet." He whispered huskily and then dipped his head to taste her again.  
  
Max willingly opened her mouth to him again, and then rolled over so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips.  
  
She grinned eagerly and quickly whipped off her jacket and then her black singlet-top.  
  
She felt a shudder run through her as Alec groaned and licked his lips hungrily.  
  
He reached up a hand and gently cupped a breast, his thumb seductively flicking over her hardened nipple as he struggled with his other hand to push his boxers off.  
  
In the end, it was Max who reached down and pulled them off, twirling the around her head and then throwing them at the T.V.  
  
Alec laughed up at her and they once again reversed positions as Max quickly slid out of her jeans and panties.  
  
"Black lace." Alec groaned and then they kissed again.  
  
Alec reached down and found her sensitive nub, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.Max moaned in extacy rolling her head back and then smiling slowly up at him.  
  
Alec grinned and quickly pulled away, positioning himself, and then thrusting deep into her.  
  
Max arched up against him, and he kissed a gentle trail down her neck to her breasts.  
  
"So perfect." He whispered and thrust again.  
  
Max brought her arms around his shoulders, pulling him tightly to her even more, and softly nibbling his ear lobe.  
  
"Yes." She whispered and he thrust again, finding their own rhythm.  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later, both lay spent in each other's arms and Max was literally purring.  
  
Alec laughed in amusement. "You have more feline DNA than I thought." He joked, gently kissing her still sweaty shoulder, and then he licked his lips, savouring the salty flavour.  
  
Max laughed and punched him playfully. "Shut up and go to sleep." Even after saying that though, and hearing Alec's eventual even breathing, Max stayed wide-awake, waiting for the first twinge of regret at giving into her heat yet again.but it didn't come, and eventually she sighed contentedly and cuddled closer to Alec. 


End file.
